Cette Fameuse Nuit
by Nesuta Inu
Summary: Naruto est beaucoup trop naïf, il fait confiance a tout le monde, et Sasuke n'aime pas ça du tout. Naruto pense qu'il est simplement jaloux, mais il s'avère finalement que la jalousie excessive ne l'était pas tend que ça...
1. Chapter 1

Je te regarde assis sur cette chaise depuis près de trente minutes.

Tu semble bouger dans ton sommeil, je me demande bien de quoi tu rêve...

Tu te réveille enfin, tes yeux croisent les miens, tu me souris et me fait signe de venir.

Alors doucement je me relève et m'approche du lit, tu me tire par le bras m'allonge sur le lit et te met au dessus de moi.

-Tu t'es bien amuser en me regardant dormir ?

Tu plante ton regard dans le mien... Tes yeux sont tellement hypnotisant, je n'arrive pas a m'en détacher.

Tes yeux, ton regard, et ta voix, ils sont ma faiblesse, mais ça tu le sais, j'en suis sur !

Tu m'embrasse et entreprends d'enlever ma chemise de nuit, mais je stop tes mains d'aller plus loin.

-Pas ça Sasuke...

Tu me regarde avec des yeux suppliants.

-Pourquoi ?!

Tu essaies à nouveaux d'enlever ma chemise mais je te repousse et me relève à tant du lit.

-On l'a déjà fait trois fois hier !

-Oui, mais trois fois c'est pas assez et…

Ne te laissant pas le temps de finir ta phrase, je t'envoie un coussin en pleine tête et m'enfuie de la chambre a toute vitesse.

Tu me poursuis avec une veine naissante sur le front.

-Naruto revient ici !

-Naan, hier tu m'a eu, mais aujourd'hui tu ne m'auras pas !

Tu m'as l'air bien irrité, je cours dans toutes la maison pour t'échapper, mais je trébuche lamentablement au sol, et tu en profite

pour me remonter dans la chambres.

Tu referme la porte a clés avec un sourire mouvais au lèvres.

Je ravale difficilement ma salive...

-Tu ne m'aura pas, que tu disais.

-Sasuke, laisse moi sortir !

-Tu n'es pas en mesure de me donner des ordres chaton !

Tu t'assoie sur le bord du lit, et me regarde...

-Viens là chaton !

-Noon.

-Viens, où tu préfères que je rejoigne au sol ?

Je rougie rien qu'a cette idée et je hocha la tête négativement et m'avança jusqu'à devant toi.

Tu souris avec un air satisfait.

-Gentils garçon, tu sais ce qui te reste a faire n'est-ce pas ?

Je hocha la tête et m'agenouilla entre tes jambes que tu écarta grand.

Je regarde la bosse sous ton caleçon et prend ton sexe en mains.

Tu m'observe les yeux emplis de désire, je détourne le regard rougie.

-Tu es vraiment inépuisable !

Puis j'enfouis ton sexe dans ma bouche et fait des vas et viens, je te suce comme tu aime sensuellement et rapidement.

Et je continue comme ça environ trois minutes, puis tu met tes mains dans mes cheveux et me fait te sucer a gorge profonde,

signe que tu va bientôt te délivrés.

Quelques instant après tu te retire et te délivre sur mon torse.

Tu t'approche et pose tes lèvres contres les miennes, ta langues veux franchir la barrière mais je garde les dents bien serré.

Et prend une mine énerver en gonflants mes joues et en détournant le regard.

Tu sourit en me regardant et en disant

-Aller je veux juste t'embrasser, je n'irait pas plus loin c'est promis.

-Non ! En plus on croirait que tu fait tout pour m'épuiser, je n'arrive même pas a marcher correctement !

-Mais je t'aime moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie de toi !

je rougit, ce dobe trouve toujours le moyen de m'amadouer, je cède comme toujours, et te laisse m'embrasser.

Puis tu te leva et pris une douche, tandis que j'enlevais la chemise tâcher précédemment par ton sperme.

J'en enfile une autre, et descends ensuite dans le salon pour manger.

Peu de temps après tu descend habiller de ton uniforme D'anbu ton masque dans ta mains tu te précipite vers la porte,

je te suis et te rattrape.

-Tu ne mange pas ton repas ?

-Non, notre petit ''entretien'' m'as suffisamment mis en retard comme ça !

Je te fusille du regard et çela semble étrangement te faire rire.

-Je pense que ça va me faire du bien trois jours sans toi !

Tu me prend subitement par la taille et me sert contre toi avec un regard dur.

-Naruto, tu es a moi et a personne d'autre, et en mon absence, je t'interdit tout contacte physique avec quelqu'un autre que moi.

Ne laisse personne te regarder avec envie, et surtout ne reste pas seule dans une pièce avec qui que ce soit, surtout cette saleté de Hyuga !

Je roule des yeux et souffle exaspérèrent.

-Ouai, d'accord papa ! Maintenant part, ou la vieille risque de venir te chercher ici elle même.

Tu m'embrasse sur la joue puis part en quatrième vitesse.

Je referme la porte un sourire moqueur au lèvres.

Je retourne m'asseoir dans le salon quand mon regard tomba sur une photo qu'on a prit il y'a de ça sept mois...

Je sourit bêtement, je ne sait pas si c'est dût au fait que je t'aime ou à la tronche que tu tire...

Peut être bien les deux, qui sait.

Mon sourire disparaît aussitôt quand je vois la seconde photos.

Il y'a de ça si longtemps, l'époque ou nous fessions encore partît de l'équipe 7.

Cette photo c'est Sakura qui a voulues qu'on la fasse, Je m'en rappelle car elle a été prise une semaine avant que tu ne parte rejoindre Orochimaru.

Une époque sombre de ta vie...

 **point de vue Naruto**

Lorsque nous n'étions encore que des gamins, tu n'a jamais cessés de clamer haut et fort que tu tuerait ton frère,

pour te venger des crimes odieux qu'il a commis à l'égard de ton clan.

Mais, dit moi, ou est-ce ce que ça ta mener tout ça ?

Quelle satisfaction tuer ton horrible frère t'a t-il apporter ?

Te s'en tu mieux maintenant qu'il n'est plus de ce monde ? Te sens tu libérer d'un poids ?

Ou alors au contraire es-tu ronger par les regrets ?

Dit le moi, je voudrais savoir tout simplement.

...Est-ce que maintenant, saurait-tu me dire si ca en valait la peine ou pas ?

Mais tu sais... Je connais déjà la réponse, j'ai simplement besoin de te l'entendre le dire !

Parfois lorsque tu me serre dans tes bras, tu me murmure que lorsque tu es près de moi tu arrives à tout oublier...

Mais oublier quoi au juste ?

Dit le moi, je ne te jugerait pas tu sais. Toi et moi sommes si proche et à la fois différents.

Je voudrais qu'on parle !

Non, cette fois il n'est pas question de nous...mais plutôt de toi! Je te sens tellement perdus et si détruits...

Dit, lorsque tu te regarde devant le miroir... Pourrais-tu me dire, qu'est-ce que tu vois ?... Tu ne sait pas ?... Et bien moi je vais te le dire!

Je vois un gosse qui a souffert et qui au fil des années s'est renfermé sur lui même avec malheureusement qu'un seul but en tête... Celui de la vengeance.

Cette vengeance ne lui a engendrée que destruction et folie, et aujourd'hui il paraît plus tourmenté que jamais...

 **Fin point de vue**

Soudain la sonnerie de la porte me sortit de mes pensées, je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge il est a peine 10.00 heure, et d'après ce que je sait je n'attendait personne

enfin...du moins je crois. Je me relève et traverse le grand couloir pour ouvrir la porte

-"Bonjour Naruto..."

Je le regarde assez surpris

-"Neji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?!" Il me regarde de haut en bas et rougit subitement, puis il détourna le regard.

-"Je peux entrer? Il faut que je te parle.

-D-D'accord, entre !" Je le laisse entrer, et l'emmène dans le salon ou l'on s'assoie l'un en face de l'autre.

-"Très bien de quoi est-ce que tu voul...!" Je n'en pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je me retrouve au sol, sous la surprise je ferme les yeux avant de les ouvrir une démis seconde plus tard.

-"Naruto !" Neji été en califourchon au dessus de moi, il approche son visage près du mien...seulement un petit millimètre sépare nos lèvres, il allait m'embrasser mais...


	2. Folie Meurtrière

Neji été en califourchon au dessus de moi, il approche son visage près du mien à seulement un petit millimètre sépare nos lèvres.  
Il allait m'embrasser, mais je détourne la tête et le repousse violement.

-"Je t'interdit de me toucher !"

Ma voie est si tremblante, il s'approche a nouveaux de moi avec un air de défit au fonds des yeux , je recule sans le quitter des yeux.

-"Pourquoi tu recule ? De quoi as peur Naru-chan ?"

Sa voix me donne des frissons, je recule jusqu'à heurter le mur il en profite pour me coincer.

-"Putain Neji tu joue a quoi l...!"

Je n'eu même pas le temps de finir qu'il m'entraine au sol avec lui et bloque mes mains au dessus de ma tête.

-"Mais, je ne joue pas, j'ai simplement l'intention de te dévoiler mon amour !"

Je lui envoie mon pied dans le ventre il recule subitement un rictus de douleur au visage mais il ne lâche pas mes mains pour autant.

-"Quelle amour !? Tu veux simplement...

-Te violer ? Oui, mais avec amour !"

Je le regarde horrifiée d'entendre ces mots de sa bouche me foudroient sur place, mon cerveau se déconnecte, je n'arrive plus à parle ni même agir,

et il profite de ce moment de confusion pour me retire mon pantalon.

-"Neji arrête ne fait pas ça !"

Il me sourit sadiquement et sort un fil de sa poche arrière et attache mes mains.

-"Tu va aimer mon petit Naru."  
Il retire mon caleçon et prend mon sexe entre ces mains, le caresse de haut en bas.

-''Ton corps réagit si vite ! J'aime ça.

Je tremble littéralement impuissant face à ses respiration se sa-cade l'air a du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mes poumons. je laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise

lorsque je sens sa bouche autours de mon sexe.

-Non ! Neji...arête.  
Il continue ces mouvement mais plus rapidement, je me pince la lèvres inferieur je ne veux pas lui laisser le plaisir de m'entendre gémir...Seul Sasuke avait ce droit,

rien que le fait de penser a Sauke me brisa le cœur. Je ne veux pas le trahir ! Une larme perla au coin de mes yeux .

-Ahh...je, haaan...  
Je me deversa dans la bouche a Neji, il se relève et avale le liquide avant de se lécher les lèvres.

-"Délicieux !" dis-t-il sous ses pensées les plus malsaines:

"J'ai toujours rêver de posséder ce corps et l'âmes qui y habitait, mais malheuresement tu as préferer ce maudit Uchiwa a moi. Qu'esqu'il a que je n'ai pas ?  
Autre fois il ta laissée tomber, mais moi j'ai toujours été là à tes côtés asseyant de te montrer mon amour.  
Mais ça, tu ne le voyais pas tellement tu été préoccupée par lui.  
Tout ton monde tournait autour de lui, et encore aujordhui d'ailleurs. Et ça tu vois...Ça me fout la rage ! Pourquoi lui est pas moi ?!

Je l'ai toujours haï ! Alors lorsque je l'ai vue quitter la demeure Uchiwa, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion où jamais. À l'heure qu'il est je suis sur que tu t'inquiète plus de sa réaction quand il le saurait plutôt que de ce que je vais te faire. Mais ça ne fait rien, connaissant Sasuke, lorsqu'il le saura, il te rejettera !  
Tu n'auras plus personnes vers qui te tourner à part moi."

-"Neji je t'en supplie arrête fait pas...!"

Les reste de mes mots se turent dans ma bouche, il introduit quatre de ces doigts qu'il avait humidifié dans mon anus. je pousse un cri aigu, une douleur fulgurante

me parcourût le bas du bassin.

-"C'est ça bébé, crie, Supplie, pleure, ça m'excite !

je le regarde avec horreur, mes larmes redoublèrent en même temps ses vas et viens. Malgré moi je lâche un gémissement qui eu l'air de l'excité.  
Je me mord la lèvres a sang ,je refuse de crier ! Il retire ses doigts et la...Je craints le pire...  
Il descends sa braguette et laisse sortir son sexe tendue. Mon cœur s'arrête, je gesticule dans tout les sens je n'arrive plus à respire j'ai si peur...  
J'ai peur comme je n'ai jamais eu peur de ma vie.

-"Sasuke...je suis désolée."

Mes larmes coulent a flot sur mes joues et je fermes les yeux.

-"Sasuke ne viendra pas te sauver cette fois ! je vais te faire hurler de...

Il ne fini jamais sa phrase, alors j'ouvre un œil pour découvrir Neji allonger au sol, à côté de lui mon sauveur ! Comme toujours depuis que je suis enfant il est toujours venue me sauver

comme a cet instant. Alors rassuré, je laisse tomber ma tête, et m'évanouit...

...

Sasuke courait comme si ça vie en dépendait...D'un coter oui, elle en dépendait, il avait a peine franchit les portes de Konoha qu'un autre anbu été venu

l'informer d'un message envoyés par Tsunade l'informant qu'il devait faire marche arrière et revenir le plus rapidement possible, car il été arriver quelque chose à Naruto.  
Alors Sasuke continuait de courir, il allait bientôt arriver dans le bureau de l'Hokage.  
Tout ce qu'il espérait du très profond de son âme c'était que Naruto allait bien et que tout ceci n'était qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

Sinon il allait s'en vouloir à vie. Et même au delà. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été aussi angoissé, il craignait le pire.  
Une fois arriver devant le bureau de l'Hokage il entra. L'heure été trop grave pour qu'il frappe avant d'entrer il voulait voir impérativement Naruto !

-"Dites moi tout, où il est ? Il va bien ?! Kamisama dites qu'il va bien, je vous en prie !"

La Roundaime en resta encore sans voix, il est vraie que ça lui faisait toujours bizarre de voir Sasuke parler autant ou même s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un.

-"Respire Sasuke, calme toi !"

La voix qui avait surgie du fond de la pièce fit sursauter Sasuke, il se retourna pour observer son interlocuteur.

\- "Impossible !"

Sasuke commença a faire les quatre cents pas dans la pièce sous l'œil attentif des deux jeunes femmes se trouvant dans la pièce.

-"Dites moi bordel!  
-Sasuke tu...  
-Laisse Shizune je m'en occupe. Sasuke tu te souvient d'être arriver en retard d'environ une dizaine de minutes?  
-Oui mais où est le rapport?  
-J'y vient...Et bien te voyant pas arrivé j'ai envoyée Kakashi sensei te chercher, mais au moment ou Kakashi était parti tu es apparut même pas cinq minutes après.  
-Et ?!"  
Tsunade se racla la gorge, Sasuke est de nature dangereuse et lorsqu'il s'agissait de Naruto, il devenait un monstre sanguinaire sans aucune pitié...

Elle craignait tout simplement le pire.  
-"Kakashi est apparu chez toi et as vu Neji tentant de violer Naruto, il l'a donc assommé et...Naruto s'est évanouie sous le choc, les deux sont à l'hôpital.

Sasuke devint blanc, son corps se pétrifia et son cerveau déconnecté, seul trois mots se répétait sans cesse dans son esprit : Neji...Natuto...Violé.  
Et pour ne rien arranger des scènes horrible, lui virent en tête son amour en train de crier a l'aide sous cet enfoiré de Neji qui abusait de lui prenant un malin plaisir a lui faire mal.

Sasuke sera les poings jusqu'à qu'il saigne, il voulait crier, hurler et même pour la première fois pleurer.

-"Il l'a violée? Il a osé ? Il l'a touché?! "

Sasuke été sur le point d'en devenir fou, il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'information, tout son être tremblait. Il voulait que tout ceci soit qu'une mauvaise blague.

-"Sasuke je sais ce que tu ressens..."  
Sasuke renversa tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau, avant de planter son regard dans ceux de la blonde.

-"Non TU NE SAIS PAS ! Tu ne sais pas !" cria-t-il

Le brun se dirigea ensuite vers la porte pour s'en aller.

-Où compte-tu aller comme ça ? Que compte tu faire ?  
-Ce que je compte faire ?!" Sasuke lâcha un rire ironique assez effrayant.  
Tsunade ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait un boule au ventre. Elle sait, elle sait ce que l'Uchiwa avait en tête.  
-"Sasuke...  
-Je vais simplement le tuer..."

 **Point de vue Sasuke :**

"Non vraiment je vais le tuer...Comment a t-il pût ? Ce sale chien d'Hyuga, ce bâtard, il a osé pénétrer chez moi et faire du mal a Naruto...  
Fois d'Uchiwa...Je vais le terminer, l'achever, lui faire tout les chose qui sont en rapport avec la mort. Le mettre en pièce, le torturer, le carboniser vif et donner ce qu'il restera de lui a mes serpents..."

 **fin point de vue.**

Elle n'eut pas le temps du dire un mot que Sasuke disparût.  
-"Shizune, prend du renfort avec toi et suivez le! Empêché le de commettre l'irréparable !"

-"Entendue!"  
Shizune sortit elle aussi de la pièce a toute vitesse.  
Sasuke courait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital depuis près de dix minutes. Cherchant le numéro de la chambre a Neji.  
Arrivé au troisième étage, il s'arrêta dans sa folle course; il été arrivé juste a temps car celui-ci été sur le point de partir.  
-"Où croit-tu aller comme ça ? !"  
Neji parût surpris, il ne s'attendait pas a ça, Sasuke le regarda avec dédains. Et sans un mots de plus Sasuke attaqua le brun qu'il esquiva de justesse.  
Neji afficha un sourire fier, ce qu'il eut pour effet d'irriter Sasuke encore plus. Il s'en suivie alors un combat acharné ou chacun des deux adversaires donnait tout ce qu'il avait.  
Et c'est a ce moment que Shizune apparut accompagnée de Kakashi et de deux autres ninjas.

L'un des ninjas tenta de retenir Sasuke ce qui lui valut de se faire propulser contre le mur.  
-"Tu sais, je comprends pourquoi tu l'aime tend, il est tout bonnement désirable, ses gémissements sont comme une douce mélodie." dit Neji.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce retirent leurs souffle, se demandant si Neji été suicidaire ou tout simplement bête ! Mais la première option sonnait plus juste.  
Ce fut de trop, et invoqua deux énorme anacondas qui détruisent le plafond a cause de leur taille gigantesque.  
-"Si vous essayez de vous approcher ils n'hésiteront pas a vous tuez !" Le brun activa son charigan,  
Et en moins de temps pour le dire, il mit Neji à terre.  
-"Pauvre imbécile ! Tu pensait réellement pouvoir te mesurer à moi ?!"  
Sasuke s'arma de son Chidori prêt a achever l'Hyuga déjà a terre, les autres ninjas se débattait avec ses serpents, plus personne ne pouvait l'en n'empêcher, il s'approcha vers lui pour lui donner le "Coup Fatal"  
Mais une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien l'interpella.

-"Sasuke ne fait pas ça, s'il te plait laisse le..."  
Il se retourna lentement en direction de cette voix...  
-"Naruto ?..."  
Le blond s'approchait en sa direction, mais l'un des deux serpent lui fonça dessus la bouche grande ouverte.  
Par reflex Naruto ferma les yeux...


End file.
